The Perfect Gift
by Mizzdee
Summary: Christmas is a time for love, joy and happiness. But when love just isn't enough, is there anything that can make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves. I'll be the first to admit that I am the worst at sending presents and cards for Christmas. So, this is my gift to all my girls – old friends and new ones – who have touched my life is the most amazing ways. I love you all so, so much.**

**Also, I'd like to give big, huge hugs to kmah88 who stepped up to be my eyes on this one since this is also going out as a birthday present to my wonderful, amazing beta and best friend, AgoodWITCH. Love you, kmah. Thanks for taking this and making it perfect.**

**I'll be posting several chapters a day and you'll get your final chapter Christmas morning as my final gift to all of you. Thanks for making this the best year ever.**

**My one and only disclaimer for this story… The great Stephanie Meyer owns all. I'm just using her great characters to share some Christmas joy.**

* * *

Christmas…a time of joy and happiness and spending time with friends and family. I loved the holidays. It was my favorite time of the year. The lights, the decorations, the music…it all came together in a perfect mix to lift my spirits.

Only this year was a little different. Happiness gave way to resignation as I stared at my face in the mirror, watching the lone tear leave a trail down my cheek and listening to my boyfriend of five years blow me off yet again

"_I'm sorry. I just can't make it tonight."_

Why did I continue to do this to myself? I'd been listening to his excuses for years and as he laid another one on me, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Our relationship was going nowhere.

"What a surprise," I said, trying to keep the emotion from my voice. "What's your excuse this time?" Inhaling a deep breath, I shook my head. "Never mind. Forget it. I don't want to know because it's always something with you. I'm never going to be more than second best in your life and it's time to get out before I waste more of my time with someone who obviously doesn't want to be in a relationship."

"_You don't mean that," _he rushed out. _"I'm sorry. I really want to be there with you tonight. I just can't get away. Please, Bella, I don't want to lose you. We're good together."_

"We used to be," I conceded. "But I can't do this anymore. I'm over it. I'm done."

I pushed the end call button before he could get another word out. I wouldn't let him sweet talk me into giving him another chance. Not this time. He'd already had four and I wasn't about to give him one more. I was done and I meant it.

Taking a cleansing breath, I gave myself another look in the full-length mirror, smoothed down the blue silk dress I'd bought special for tonight and walked out of the bedroom to grab my purse. This party tonight was for me and I was going to enjoy it with or without him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I was ambushed the second I passed through the doorway of the banquet hall and pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Bella. I'm so proud of you!" my best friend, Rosalie, gushed.

I returned her hug for a few seconds before I pulled away from her embrace. "Thanks, Rose."

She frowned as she glanced over my shoulder. "Where's…?"

"At the office, kissing his bosses ass, like usual," I said bitterly.

"Bella, that's not fair. If they asked him to work…"

"He could have said no," I growled. "He's not the only person in his department, you know. And why are you always sticking up for him anyway? I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side. I just think you're being too hard on him." She grabbed my hand and led me to a table in the corner. "Look, I know what's going through your head and I think you're wrong. He loves you, Bella, and five years is too much time to spend with someone to let it all go so easily."

"You think this is easy? You think I haven't thought this through?" I said in disbelief. "Well, I have. And like you said, it's been five years and he's no closer to committing to me than he was when we first met."

"Five years _is_ a commitment, Bella. It's not like he's out there cheating on you or screwing someone else. He's in this with you whether you want to believe it or not."

"Way to be on my side, Rose," I spat with disgust.

Our conversation was going nowhere so I got up to leave. Rose caught my hand and pulled me back down, not allowing me to walk away.

"I _am_ on your side. Which is why I'm not willing to watch you throw everything away just because you don't have a ring, a couple of kids and white picket fence."

Her yell was thankfully muted to ensure no one overheard our argument. But when she grabbed my wrist and pointed her finger in my face, I knew she had more to say.

"You listen and listen good, Bella. I know you're frustrated that this isn't all happening as fast as you want, but that's no reason to give up the best thing in your life. You've got a good man who loves you, but if you do this, if you walk out on him, then you deserve to be alone."

"Rose, how…?" My mouth opened and closed a few times but there were no words to finish my sentence.

"I haven't lied to you in twenty years, Bella, and I'm not about to start now. So think about what you're doing before you make the worst decision of your life."

"Rose…"

"There you are," a voice called from behind me.

Rose let go of my wrist and I plastered a smile on my face before I turned to face my boss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella." I was pulled into another hug. "My star, I have been looking all over for you."

"Hello, Mr. Newton."

"No formalities tonight." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Please, call me Michael."

I looked at him with trepidation but did as he asked. "Okay, Michael."

"That was quite the fish you managed to pull in for us." He flashed a smile. "I am thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you, Sir." He raised an eyebrow at the name and I quickly corrected myself. "Um…Michael."

He clapped his hands together. "Well, this night is for you, Bella. Let's get this show on the road." He motioned for me to walk in front of him. "Care to join us, Mrs. Cullen?"

Rosalie jumped from her chair and walked past Mr. Newton, grabbing my hand. "Wouldn't miss it."

Two minutes later, the front of the make-shift stage was crowded with at least fifty of my co-workers. Off to the side, Rosalie held me in her arms as Mr. Newton stepped up to the microphone, holding up a hand to silence the room.

"Good evening," he began. "This has been a momentous week for Newton Designs and thanks to the hard work and dedication of each and every one of you, we have landed the biggest account in our company's history."

A deafening roar erupted in the room as the whooping and cheering rang in my ears. When silence fell again, Mr. Newton continued.

"Now, I know in years past I've made this announcement at our annual Christmas party, but this achievement was so monumental that I refused to wait another day. So, without further ado, I would like to bring up the team's architect, their mastermind, and our new ad executive of the year, Ms. Isabella Swan."

Amid another round of applause, Rosalie kissed my cheek and shouted in my ear.

"Congratulations, Bella."

She released me and I ascended the stairs and walked across the stage straight into Mr. Newton's waiting arms. Seconds later, he released me and turned to grab the diamond-shaped crystal award I had never dreamed of receiving. Mr. Newton leaned in, kissed my cheek and backed away, joining in with the applauding crowd.

Knowing a speech was required, I turned to face the audience and took a deep breath. My eyes searched the throng for Rosalie and found her smiling face near the back. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded her head at me to proceed.

"Thank you, everyone. While I appreciate this amazing honor, I know it would have never been possible without my amazing team." I found my design team huddled together off to the side of the group. "Angela, Seth, Eric and Emily, I truly apologize for all the late nights, the edits and re-edits I forced upon you, but your dedication to me, this project and this company shows exactly why the four of you make up the best design team in the business. This award is more yours than mine and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for standing by me to bring this campaign home."

Another ovation exploded through the room as I backed away, allowing Mr. Newton to readdress the group.

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan. This night is yours. Let's celebrate it in style."

Booming music joined the cheering as the party jumped into full swing. I descended the stairs and walked into the mass of people, each one congratulating me personally. Before I could make my way back to Rosalie, a strong hand gripped my hip, stopping my progress, as a low voice rumbled in my ear.

"Congratulations, Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

The scent of his cologne – one I was intimately familiar with – sent a shiver through my body as I remembered the days when he used to hold me so close. My body reacted involuntarily, pressing back into his chest just as he slid an arm around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella."

Goose bumps rippled across my flesh as his breath fanned across my ear. I turned in his arms, slipped a hand around his neck and smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't miss my girl's big day."

I rolled my eyes and pushed us an arm's length apart. "Paul, I'm not your girl anymore, remember."

"How could I forget? My apartment's so cold and lonely without you in it."

"Please," I scoffed. "I seriously doubt the parade of women going in and out of that place has left either you or your apartment cold and lonely."

"But they're not you."

For a split second, his eyes dropped from mine and I thought I'd detected the barest hint of sadness in his voice, but that couldn't be possible. Not after nearly six years apart. I brushed it off, chalking it up to my overactive imagination.

"I am one of a kind," I teased.

"Yes, you are." He flashed a brilliant smile before his eyes lifted over my head to scan the room. "So, where is Mr. Wonderful tonight?"

My heart fell and I fought the urge to step back into Paul's arms, allowing him to comfort me.

"He's working," I answered dejectedly.

"Tonight! Are you serious?" he raged.

"It couldn't be helped." I shrugged.

"Bella, this is your big night. The night you've been waiting twelve years for and he couldn't bother to show up? What kind of man does that?"

His level of anger didn't surprise me one bit. Paul had always been protective of me. He had been since we were juniors in college and he watched his brother, Jared, break my heart. Feeling responsible for not warning me about him, Paul was the one to help me pick up the pieces and move on.

We were really good friends, but that all changed the day we had both been hired at Newton's and Paul kissed me for the first time. It wasn't meant to be the kind of kiss lovers shared but the instant he pulled away, we both realized we had wanted more.

For four years, we were everything to each other and even though he never asked, I fantasized constantly of our future together – married with kids and living that happily-ever-after kind of life I'd always dreamed of.

I wanted that life with Paul so much until the day Rosalie met her then boyfriend, Emmett, and he introduced us both to his brother, Edward. From that day forward, my life was never the same.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please stop."

I gripped the lapel of Paul's suit jacket and pulled him to me, resting my forehead against his chest. His arms wrapped around me again.

"I hate the way he treats you, Bella."

"Please don't do this again," I begged.

He pushed me back a step and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. When the door closed behind us, he turned.

"Why, Bella? Why do you let him treat you like you don't matter? Like nothing in your life is important enough to warrant his precious time."

"He doesn't get the luxury of choice, Paul. He's worked hard to get to where he is."

"And what about you? Tonight…" He growled and threw a hand toward the door. "Tonight, every one of those people in there is here for _you. _Because after all the hard work _you've_ put in, all the hours _you_ spent in the office, after everything _you've _done, you're finally at the top where you wanted to be."

Paul closed the distance between us and grabbed my hand. His angry expression was gone and his voice lowered as he spoke softly.

"When you told me you were developing feelings for him, I let you go. It broke my heart to walk away but your happiness meant more to me than anything." His eyes lowered to our joined hands. "It hurt even worse when you finally started dating him, but you were happy. Your happiness shined so bright that I gladly took the pain because it meant keeping that smile on your face. But it didn't last.

"In the beginning, you two were great together. I saw that. You supported each other, equals in everything, but somewhere along the line that changed. The balance shifted and you ended up on the wrong side." He looked back up at me and held my eyes. "For the last two years, I've watched you lose your spark. I've heard your pain whenever you'd tell Rosalie you couldn't take it anymore. And now, on the biggest night of your career, he bailed on you…again."

"He had to work late," I said weakly in my half-hearted attempt to defend Edward.

"And I'm supposed to be on the other side of the country," he argued. "But I couldn't go. Not tonight. I had to be here. I will _always_ be here." He brought our hands to his chest and his free hand to my cheek. "For you."


	6. Chapter 6

My heart raced as his confession hung in the air between us.

I didn't know what to say, how to respond. A part of me still loved him and I could see in his eyes that he still loved me. And he was here. He was potentially giving up everything he'd worked for to be with me. It was always what I had loved about him; he would give every part of himself to make my dreams come true.

"Paul," I choked on the lump in my throat, unable to force another word.

Instead, my hand touched his hip just before I stepped closer and hugged myself to him. The hand on my cheek moved around my shoulders and he held me, resting his cheek on the top of my head. It was so familiar, so comforting, something we'd done a million times together and, for the first time all night, I finally found peace in our embrace.

"What the hell, Bella!"

Hearing Rosalie's shriek, I jumped out of Paul's arms. I would have fallen if he hadn't reached a hand out to catch me. I hadn't found my footing yet before Rosalie's hand gripped my wrist and yanked me away from him. I stumbled into the wall and instantly heard Paul growl.

"What the fuck!" He put himself between us. "Don't you_ ever_ put your hands on her like that again!"

"You keep_ your_ hands away from her, Lahote." Rosalie side-stepped him and her angry eyes burned a hole straight into me. "And you. I turn my back for one minute and you're out here with _him_. What's your problem, Bella? What would Edward say if he saw you?"

"I. Don't. Care," I shouted each word separately. "You listen to _me_ now, Rose. Edward gave up on me and us a long time ago. And tonight, he gave up any right he had to say anything about what I do or who I spend my time with the second he picked up the phone and told me I wasn't worth his time. Again."

"He's work…"

"Oh my God! Stop defending him," I yelled. "_I _didn't want this. _He_ made the choice. He's been making the same choice over and over again for two years and I'm sick of it. It's over and the sooner the two of you get that through your heads, the better."

Turning to look at Paul, I saw the utter shock in his face. I slid my hand into his and squeezed.

"Please take me home."


	7. Chapter 7

My resolve lasted long enough for us to get away from Rosalie but the second we were alone, I broke. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees before Paul had time to react. My body curled in on itself and tears poured from my eyes as the weight of everything crashed in on me.

"It's okay, Bella." Paul rubbed my back softly. "It's okay. I'm here."

He allowed me to wallow for a few more minutes before he helped me to my feet. Brushing a kiss across my forehead, he whispered. "Let's get you home."

"But my car." I sniffed and wiped at my eyes.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." He brushed a stray tear away. "I think you've had enough to deal with tonight. Right now, you just need a hot bath, your comfy pajamas and _It's a Wonderful Life_ while you curl up under the blankets and forget all about this day."

I smiled weakly. "You still remember."

"I never forgot, Bella." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Let's go home."

We made a quick stop to grab our coats, and then walked out to his car. He settled me in and after a quick, muffled phone call, Paul opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. We rode in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I know I came at you pretty hard back there too, Bella, and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," I told him. "I know Edward's actions bother you sometimes-"

He huffed. "Sometimes."

"Okay, all the time." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his petulant tone. "But I'm a big girl, Paul. I can deal with it."

"I just hate when he hurts you."

"So do I," I mumbled as a crushing weight settled in my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

My bath was heaven. The candles and bubbles and hot, steamy water with a touch of jasmine oil mixed in to relax the tension in my neck and shoulders. Paul knew what I needed. He always did. It was what made us so good together. And as I slipped into the softest pair of fleece pajamas, which, of course, he had laid out for me, I wondered, again, why we weren't still together.

With a heavy sigh, I whispered his name. "Edward."

Everything came down to Edward. I should have known Paul and I were destined to fail the instant I met him.

From our first introduction, I found myself drawn to him. Fighting a losing battle against the attraction I had to him. Good looks aside, Edward was everything I wanted a man to be – smart, funny, kind and honest – which was what made everything so hard, because those things were exactly what I already had in Paul.

Maybe it was because Paul and I had already been together for four years. Though I would never say our relationship was old or boring, he was comfortable. He was safe. He was all I had known for a long time.

Edward was different. Everything about him – his work, his life, his dreams for his future – excited me in ways I couldn't explain and I always wanted more. More time with him, to see him, to talk to him, to get to know him on every level. And I wanted him to know me.

I wanted him to know everything so I shared it all – my past, my present and my hopes for the future. When I was done, he was the one wanting more. On the nights the four of us would get together, I would say goodbye to Rose and Emmett, and Edward would walk me to my car, always leaving me with a gentle hug and a promise to see me again.

We were friends and, because he knew of my relationship with Paul, there was a line drawn that we both knew we could never cross. But those nights I'd spent with him and his promises for more always sent a flutter through my stomach, making me want to stay with him. It wasn't until I drove away that the guilt threatened to crush me.

Though it wasn't exactly the same, I was doing to Paul what Jared had done to me so many years before. After being hurt so badly, I had sworn to myself I'd never treat anyone that way and there I was doing the one thing I had said I would never do.

I finally had to stop lying to myself and admit there was more to my friendship with Edward than there should have been. Two days later, after Paul returned from a business trip, we sat down and had a long talk.

He'd known it was coming. _'He sensed it,'_ he'd said and with a devastating look of pain I'd never seen before, he left me with a kiss and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Shaking off my old memories, I wiped away the few errant tears that had fallen during my short trip down memory lane. As great as it was in the beginning, my life with Edward wasn't the fairy tale it used to be. My white knight turned out to be a normal man and I was left alone, holding on to broken promises and unfulfilled dreams.

None of it mattered anyway. It was over and I refused to think about it again tonight. With my resolve in place, I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and walked out of my room.

Instantly, the sound of the movie's opening music floated through the hallway and I followed the noise into the living room. A smile spread across my lips when I saw the two mugs of hot chocolate and a pint of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons sitting in front of him on the coffee table. The hot and cold mixing together may have been contradictory but it was our thing.

"Your place of honor awaits, ma'am." He swept a hand over the spot next to him on the couch where my blanket was draped across the back.

Forgetting all my problems, I skipped past him and jumped onto the couch, folding my legs underneath me. Paul chuckled and shook his head at my exuberance as he grabbed the blanket to cover me. My arms went up and he tucked the blanket around me. He fit the tray filled with our treats between us and settled in.

Halfway through the movie, our mugs were empty and the tray was back on the table. Paul was now behind me with one arm draped over my stomach as we both stretched out on the couch, sharing the blanket.

I missed the closeness we'd once shared and as his fingers absently caressed my skin just below the hem of my shirt, I found myself feeling a little nostalgic. Happy to have him here with me again, but also sad for the reason it was him. I sighed and his arm tightened in response.

"Thank you," I whispered.

His fingers stilled. "What are you thanking me for?" His voice was just as quiet.

"For always being there. For giving me just what I need without having to ask." I took his hand, bringing it under my chin. "You were always good at that."

"I told you, I'm always here for you. No matter what." A kiss touched my hair. "Now watch the movie."

Smiling, I relaxed into him again, accepting the comfort he was offering.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you really break up with him?" Paul asked, his words pulling my attention from the movie.

My body tensed slightly. "Yes," I said with no elaboration.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I want to be," I answered.

"Bella, I know you love him."

This wasn't something I wanted to talk about, especially with him.

"Hey, I got an idea," I interrupted, rolling quickly off the couch onto my knees. "Since you're here, you can help me with my tree."

"Bella."

"I was going to put it up tomorrow…"

"Bella." He sat up.

"…but this will be better. Like old times. What do you say?"

"Bella!"

"What?" I finally acknowledged his obvious concern.

"You can tell me anything, Bella. You know that."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I know you, Bella. I know how much this is hurting you. Just talk to me."

"No." I dropped my eyes. "There are some things even you can't fix."

"I can try." He touched a finger under my chin, lifting my eyes to his. "Let me help."

I reached up, taking his head in my hands, and leaned in to brush my lips across his. Resting my forehead against his, I exhaled loudly.

"I love you, Paul. I always have and in so many ways, I don't deserve you. But this is my problem to fix." I leaned back, holding his eyes with mine. "I refuse to let anything between Edward and I hurt you ever again."

I kissed him again and hugged him tight. His arms circled my waist and drew me closer.

"Just know I'm here for you, okay." I nodded and he pushed me back and smiled. "Now let's get to that tree."

~oOo~

Two and a half hours later, I pulled the last ornament out of the box. Smiling, I remembered the first time I put it on the tree. Holding it up, I turned to Paul.

"Remember this?"

His whole face lit up. "I can't believe you still have that."

"Are you kidding? I get a hand-made ornament from the woman who hated me with every fiber of her being and you expect me to throw it away." I feigned shock. "I would never."

I stepped up to the tree and placed the ornament right in the center where one of the white lights could illuminate the crystal.

"Its own place of honor," I said mockingly. "Now, this tree is perfect."

Paul laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"She never hated you, you know." I felt him shrug. "So you had a few minor disagreements. No big deal."

I turned in his arms and patted his cheek. "Your mother had you so fooled."

"She _was_ my mother," he said as if that explained everything.

"You lost her too soon," I told him, running my hands over his arms comfortingly.

We took some time to put the boxes back in the basement and relaxed on the couch with a glass of wine.

"It's late. You want to stay?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Taking my last drink, I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," I admitted.

He leaned his head over onto mine. "You're never alone, Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

My mind was on overdrive and I couldn't sleep. Every time my eyes closed, Edward's face stared back at me, forcing me to remember the way things used to be. We were happy once and I just wished I knew when it all went wrong. I had tried to change things, to make things better, but nothing I did worked. We had drifted further and further apart every day until, one day, there was nothing left.

Before he went to sleep, Paul tried to tell me everything would be okay. That life would work out the way it was meant to, but that didn't make me feel any better. What if what was meant to happen wasn't what I wanted?

Giving up on sleep, I slid out of bed, grabbed a sweater and headed toward the kitchen. Our wine glasses from earlier were still on the counter, so I grabbed mine and poured myself another drink. I made my way into the living room, flipped the switch to light up the tree and curled up on the couch.

Looking at the tree, it didn't take long before I lost myself in the past. Every ornament I had collected over the past decade had meaning to it. The classic purple and silver bulbs filling the tree were the same ones Paul and I had bought for our first Christmas together. There were souvenirs we had picked up in the Caribbean that Paul had made into ornaments for me. Some we'd made together as I crafted special ornaments for Rosalie and my mom. Then there was the crystal star Paul's mother had given me before she passed. Paul believed it was her way of making amends for all the fights and arguments we'd suffered through throughout the years.

Others I had collected while Edward and I were together. There were ceramic hearts, stars and bells, and glass snowmen, elves and angels scattered throughout the tree. Those ornaments filled the empty spaces and made my already perfect tree even better.

In a way, he'd done the same for me. He had walked into my life and filled the empty places within me I didn't know I had. He'd made me complete in every way.

Then he took it all away when I wasn't looking.

Just as the thought passed through my mind, my eyes landed on the angel he'd given me after the first time I left him. He'd thrown himself into his work and though I asked for it, he'd never left any time for me. Four months passed and I couldn't get more than a few hours with him at a time. Everything blew up when my parents visited for Thanksgiving and he canceled on me. He'd given me the same canned excuse he had been giving me for months but every word he spoke meant one thing…my feelings, my family, my heart meant nothing.

He had come back and apologized, promising to never do it again. He had even called my parents and apologized to them personally for ruining their holiday. Things were better between us for a few weeks and then Christmas came and he handed me the box with the brown-haired angel in it saying it reminded him of me. That I was his angel and his life wasn't complete without me.

I jumped when a knock on my door startled me out of my memory. The clock on the wall read one-twenty and I knew before I made it to the door exactly who would be on the other side. After the way I'd left things with Rosalie, I knew she'd run straight to Edward. I was just surprised it took him this long to come.

With a resigned sigh, I opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward and I had survived our fair share of arguments and after every one, the person in the wrong had always been the one to apologize. As I opened the door and saw his angry green eyes glaring at me, I knew that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"So she was telling me the truth," he growled and walked past me into the house.

Of course Rosalie told Edward I was with Paul and I was sure seeing Paul's car was in my driveway fueled his anger. Anger he had no right to considering he was the one who stood me up tonight.

"Well hello to you, too," I snapped back and shut the door.

"Don't_ hello_ me, Bella. Where is he?"

"He's sleeping and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down so he can."

"You want me to…" His voice trailed off and a flash of hurt crossed his face.

"Yes," I said sharply, determined not to let him make me feel bad for nothing, "because unlike you, he put off everything, jeopardized his own campaign, just so he could be there to support me tonight. Unlike you, he put me first."

"So what, you decide to repay his loyalty to you by sleeping with him? Jesus Christ, Bella, you only broke up with me seven hours ago. If you wanted him so badly, all you had to do-"

His words died the second my hand hit his cheek. "How dare you!"

"Me?" His eyes hardened. "What about you? While I'm busting my ass all damn hours of the night, you throw a fit and bring home the one man who's been trying to break us up for years. And for what, so he could get back into your pants. Well, mission fucking accomplished."

"Is that what you think of me?" I screamed. "That I would jump into bed with the first man that smiled at me."

"Paul is not just any man, Bella, and you know it. I know you still have feelings for him. I see it every time I see the two of you together." He stepped closer, towering over me, his voice low and menacing as he spoke. "And don't think I don't know what he's doing. Waiting until you're vulnerable before he swoops in and preys on your weakness and worms his way back into your life."

"You asshole." I pushed him away. "So, not only am I a whore, you think I'm weak too. You think I'm so pathetic that a smile and a few nice words are enough to get me to forget everything you and I have been through for the past five years."

"I never called you a whore!"

"Didn't you?" I challenged. "You accused me of sleeping with Paul only hours after breaking things off with you. If that doesn't make me a whore, then I don't know what does."

"Bella." He reached out to touch my arm but I smacked his hand away.

"And as for my feelings for him, you're right, Edward, I do love him. I have loved him half of my life, but if you think…"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he shouted over me. "You're seriously going to stand there and tell me our five fucking years together meant nothing because you've been in love with him the whole time."

"That's not what she said!"

My body tensed as Paul's angry voice echoed through the room.

This just went from bad to worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I turned to see Paul standing at the end of the hallway. Though I took in the full sight of him – wrinkled pants, muscles on full display under his open dress shirt and messed up hair – it was his face that caused me the most worry. The look of anger was one I'd only seen once before. Only, back then, he was staring down at his brother. Tonight, the fury and fire in his eyes were directed toward a man he'd never particularly liked.

The look scared me and I rushed to him, gently setting my hands on his chest hoping to bring his attention back to me. Unfortunately, Edward was in no mood to make peace.

"Really?" he shouted. "You run to _him_! I guess I should have known after you…"

"Say another fucking word, Cullen, and it'll be your last."

"Paul, don't."

Gently pushing me aside, Paul stepped around me and stalked toward Edward.

"Paul." I tried again but he was beyond listening to anything I had to say.

"You don't fucking listen, do you?" With a six inch height advantage, Paul looked down on Edward threateningly. "Not once did she say there was anything going on between us, but you walk in here throwing accusations at her based on what your bitch of a sister-in-law told you.

"Did it ever occur to you that she's just a girl with a broken heart who needed a friend? Did you even stop to think that she felt completely alone because, after you abandoned her, the woman who's been her best friend since they were eleven years old would rather stand up for you than her?" Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Paul didn't allow it. "Don't even try to answer because I _know_ you didn't! You didn't give a damn how hurt she was tonight before storming in here and piling more pain on top of it.

"Maybe, if you would have shut your damn mouth for one minute and listened to what she really had to say, you would have heard the exact same thing I did tonight. That despite my obvious feelings for her, she loves you in a way she could never love me."

Paul finally stepped away from him. His shoulders slumped as if just saying those words drained all the fight from him. It hurt to see him that way, so defeated, and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and give him even the smallest amount of comfort he'd given me all night, but I knew that would be a bad idea.

"I heard what you said before, and I honestly don't care if you believe me or not because Bella knows it's true when I say that I've never tried to come between you. Her happiness is all I've ever cared about and before all this mess started, she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. I want that for her again, and she wants that with you, so there is no way in hell I would do anything to jeopardize that."

Paul crossed the room and pulled me into a tight hug. He took a step back but kept my hand in his as he turned back to Edward.

"I truly hope you realize how lucky you are to have her because, contrary to what you believe, you're not in competition with anyone but yourself. Her heart is yours and whatever we had before has no bearing on the relationship she and I have today. We're friends, Edward, and that's all we'll ever be."

Facing me again, he hugged me one last time and stepped back.

"I'm gonna head home. Call you when I land." It sounded like a question so I nodded.

"Yes, please." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. "Be safe and I'll see you when you get back."

I opened the door for him but he paused before leaving. He looked toward Edward and spoke.

"And for your information, I slept in the guest room." With that last comment, he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood facing the closed door longer than necessary, too afraid to turn and face Edward. I was tired, drained and, honestly, on the verge of tears. I didn't want to deal with his anger again tonight.

"I remember when I gave this to you."

Edward's soft voice was such a contradiction to the yelling and screaming that had been booming off the walls not ten minutes earlier. I turned my head the slightest bit in his direction, hoping he wouldn't notice, then turned fully when I saw he had his back to me, facing the tree. Taking a few steps, I could see he had the brown-haired angel in his hand.

"I meant what I said that night. I'm not complete without you, Bella. I know I haven't done anything to prove it in a long time and I'm so sorry for that."

I walked to his side and watched as he put the angel back on the tree and then shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Until that moment, I didn't realize he hadn't taken his jacket off during our entire argument.

"Everything we've been through," he said, his eyes fixed on the tree. "Every fight, every argument, every break up has been my fault. I can't deny that. And _he_ may not believe it, but I do know how lucky I am that you haven't walked away. You have every right to after the way I've treated you. I never wanted to make you feel like you didn't matter or that I didn't want to spend time with you because that's all I've ever wanted.

"I wanted to be there with you all those times you begged me to be, but I couldn't. And tonight, the most important night ever, he did it just to spite me. Because he knew he could. He knew I couldn't say no. He knew I couldn't argue or complain because I would lose everything if I did."

His words confused me and even from the side, I could see his anger building again.

"Edward, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"He's used it against me all this time." He went on as if he didn't hear me. "But it's about to backfire on him. Tonight was the last straw."

"Edward."

"I won't lose you, Bella. Not over this. Not because of him."

"Talk to me, damn it!" Frustrated, I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Aro."


	15. Chapter 15

"Aro," I said questioningly. "Your boss?"

He nodded. "I messed up, Bella. I messed up really bad and you've been the one paying for my mistake."

"Edward, I don't understand. What does Aro have to do with any of this?"

He released a heavy breath and held out a hand to me. "Sit with me?"

Edward led me to the couch, shrugged out of his jacket and then sat next to me. My hand was in his the instant he sat down. For several long seconds, he watched silently as his thumb ran back and forth across my knuckles. When he finally lifted his head, the depth of sorrow in his eyes caused tears to form in mine.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he muttered. "I knew, at some point, everything I've done would catch up with me and you would finally leave me for good. Letting you down on the biggest night of your life, the night you've been working your entire career for, was the worst thing I could have ever done and I thought tonight was finally it. I was terrified that you would just give up and say I wasn't worth it anymore.

"I knew if I tried to call, you wouldn't talk to me. I also knew that Newton gave you the rest of the week off as a reward for your hard work, so I decided to give you space tonight and I would come here first thing tomorrow morning. Then Rosalie showed up on my doorstep telling me about the fight you'd gotten into. She said you told her that I'd given up on you, on us, and then she was ranting about you running off with Paul." His hand squeezed mine. "The thought of losing you was bad enough, but losing you to him… I lost it, Bella."

"Edward, there is _nothing_ going on between us," I told him. "He may have had hopes of us getting back together, but that was a long time ago. I know he still loves me, but he also knows that I love you. I gave my life to you years ago, Edward, and Paul knows that. He knows there could never be anything between us ever again."

"I know that now. I could see it in his eyes when he told me he wants you to be happy," a small, humorless laugh slipped out, "even if being happy means being with me."

"He didn't say that," I said, defending my friend.

"Not in so many words, but I know that's what he meant. Regardless, I should have had more faith in you and I'm sorry for letting myself believe that you could ever be so heartless. You have loved me to your own detriment for years and I should have trusted in that and come here begging for your forgiveness again."

"You just said I love you to a fault and that hasn't changed." I dropped my eyes to our hands. "Sometimes I hate that I love you so much. I hate that I can't just walk away," I admitted. "Every time I try, I remember all the good times. I remember that you're the type of man that would do anything in this world to make me happy and you'd die before you ever purposely hurt me."

"I never would, Bella."

"I know." I lifted my head, staring intently at him. "And now that we got that out of the way, answer my question. What does Aro have to do with any of this?"

He blew out a heavy breath. "I made a mistake. A huge mistake that would have ruined my entire career. Aro took the blame and has been holding it over my head ever since."


	16. Chapter 16

"Holding it over your head?" After a second to think, my own anger rose. "You mean he's blackmailing you?" My eyes narrowed. "What could you have possibly done to give him that kind of power? And why would he need it? His father owns the company and he's always taken advantage of that fact."

"It's true that Aro's gotten away with his fair share of certain indiscretions the rest of us wouldn't, but he's still expected to work. And because of his position, Marcus gives him a lot of work. He hates it and delegates as much of it as he can, but he still has enough to keep him at the office late most nights.

"Anyway, from the day I was hired and assigned to Aro's team, he pushed me to take on more work. He always told me that he knew I had the potential to take on the major accounts and, of course, I agreed with him. So, I started working harder, taking anything he would assign to me and making sure it was perfect before handing it back to him.

"We worked closely together for a while and when I finally proved myself to him, Aro started assigning me my own accounts instead of giving me pieces of his to work on. Big accounts too, some were just as important as the one's he was working on."

He lifted a hand to run it through his hair, a habit I truly hated but could never break him of. Another gust of air left him and he continued.

"Do you remember the night I came home excited because Aro had assigned the Whitlock Motors account to me?"

"Yeah, we celebrated the entire weekend." I smiled, remembering exactly how we had celebrated. My smile died as I remembered what else he'd told me about that account. "You warned me that you might have to work a few late nights to keep up with that and all your other accounts. I never expected it to turn into what it did."

It had been as if that one account stole him away from me.

"It didn't. Not at first anyway."

"What do you mean not at first?"

"In the beginning, there was only one week a month that the work load was enough to keep me at the office late. It was a little more at the end of every quarter but it was that way with every account as we worked to prepare and enter their IRS filings.

"It was the end of the first quarter and I was reconciling the Whitlock account so I could enter their information, but something was off and by the time I figured it out, my deadline was about to expire. In my haste to enter their reports, I turned a forty-five thousand dollar entry into four hundred fifty thousand. When I went back to reconcile the second quarter and found my mistake, I did what I was supposed to do and took it to Aro immediately. I'd never seen him so angry. His face even turned three shades of red as he yelled at me because not only would my miscalculation cost the company hundreds of thousands of dollars, but he would lose favor in his father's eyes because he let it happen.

"He said I'd be lucky if it was just my job that I lost. He threatened to 'put the word out' that I was a risk no company wanted to take. The reputation I'd worked hard to earn would have been ruined and I'd never get another job in the financial world again."


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait. Was that the day Emmett called me from the bar?" I asked as I started putting all the pieces together. Edward nodded. "He said by the time he found you, you were so drunk that the bartender even cut you off. I'd never seen you like that before and it kind of scared me that you would do something like that. When you had finally recovered from the hangover, though, you acted like it never happened."

Leaning forward with his elbow on his knees, he lowered his head and shrugged. Then it all clicked – the insane drinking binge, his sudden change in behavior, the ridiculous increase in his workload.

"That was when all this started."

He nodded again and turned his body to sit sideways on the couch. Facing me, he grabbed my hand again.

"When I was well enough to go back to work, Aro pulled me into his office and laid it all out for me. While I had taken my sick day, he went to Marcus and told him that he had made the mistake. He told him that I'd gone home sick and he was the one to enter the report. He knew it would work because Marcus would never fire his own son.

"In return for his _generosity_, as he called it, Aro would let me keep my job, but, from that point on, I would be his 'go-to guy.'" He made little air quotes as he repeated Aro's words. "He used me as his work horse. Any time he didn't feel like working, he'd bring his files to my desk and tell me he needed them done by morning. When he wanted to take vacations, he'd call me into his office and show me the piles he wanted done by the time he got back. I was working three times longer than any other employee in the office, but there was nothing I could do about it."

"Why couldn't you go to Marcus and tell him what Aro was doing to you?" I asked the obvious question.

Edward lowered his head. "It would mean admitting what I had done. That it was my mistake, my error, that cost him so much money. I would have been fired on the spot. I was covering my own ass and saving my job because I had no doubt Aro would have made good on his threat if I came clean."

"Why would he? If you didn't work there anymore, why would he care?"

"He'd have to start doing his own work again and the time off he'd grow accustomed to would be gone. He wouldn't let that happen without some kind of retribution. He would have ruined me."

"Why wouldn't you tell me what was going on?"

I couldn't believe he had kept me in the dark. It hurt to think he could, or even would, hide something so important from me.

"I was afraid of what you'd say." He turned to face me. "I know that sounds bad, but you were on your way up, Bella. Your career was a success and I basically ruined mine."

"Seriously?" I ripped my hand from his. "What, did you think I wouldn't love you anymore if you lost your job? Or that I wouldn't stand by you while your life worked itself out? Do you have so little faith in me?"

"No. I was ashamed of what I allowed to happen. I didn't want you to have to worry that someday the rug would get pulled out from under us and you would think I couldn't take care of you."

"So, you let Aro take over your life and ruin ours in the process." I stood and moved away from him. "How am I supposed to take that? How am I supposed to deal with the fact that you would rather hurt me than tell me the truth? We could have faced this together, Edward?"

"I know. Every choice I made was wrong and I can't go back and change any of it. All I can do is move forward from here and I pray to God that you'll do it with me."


	18. Chapter 18

I didn't know if I could do it.

I knew that made me some kind of hypocrite considering I had just asked why he wouldn't trust me to still love him. Of course, loving him was never the problem. But was love enough to overcome everything we'd been through?

Years of arguments, tears and pain. Years of thinking I wasn't enough for him. Years of believing he would rather be anywhere else but with me. And now that I knew the truth, I had to deal with the fact that, during all of that, he had lied to me.

He could have stopped it any time. He could have told me what he was going through. He could have saved us both a lot of pain.

But he didn't.

"Bella," Edward's voice came from right behind me. "Please say something."

His hands slid over my shoulders and he pressed his thumbs into my back. I sighed and leaned back against him. He was always so good at the gentle stuff. He was so good at making me feel loved.

When he was around.

"Don't."

I stepped away from him and picked up my wine glass from the table. Escaping to the kitchen, I pulled the wine bottle from the refrigerator and poured myself another glass.

I couldn't think with him here. My thoughts always clouded when he was near me and I was confused enough already. The war raging between my head and my heart had taken its toll on me all night and I just needed some time. Time away from him.

Setting my glass down, I gripped the counter for support and took a deep breath. I had no choice. I had to do this. For me. For us. It was the only way.

Pushing away from the counter, I turned and went back into the living room. Edward was, again, standing in front of the tree. I took a few steps into the room and called his name. He spun to face me and my heart broke.

In five years, I'd seen him cry once. He'd held back so much throughout the years, I wasn't prepared to see him so vulnerable.

"Edward." I grabbed his hand.

I didn't think he could look any more dejected than he did when he turned around, but I was wrong. As if he knew what I was about to say, his face crumpled and I finally saw his pain.

"No, Bella, don't. Please don't say this is over."

"Edward," I took another deep breath, "I need you to go."

.

.

.

I apologize for my complete failure in posting today, but you will get the end of this story tomorrow. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates. Love you all.


	19. Chapter 19

I told him I needed space to think, but every second since he walked out the door felt wrong. I wanted to call him and tell him I didn't mean it, tell him to come back, but indecision stopped my every time.

My rational side screamed at me to walk away because nothing was going to change. Edward would still go to work tomorrow. Still play the role of Aro's puppet. Still call me and say he had no time for me.

My heart yelled back, reminding me that I knew the truth now. I knew why Edward wouldn't be there for dinners. Why he wouldn't be there to escort me to the office Christmas party. Why my Christmas Eve would be spent alone.

No, I couldn't call him to come back. We needed this break. I needed this break to figure things out. Even if it was the only place I wanted to be, I couldn't go running back into his arms before I knew for sure that I could live with him constantly choosing work over me, now that I had the reason behind it.

~oOo~

The first day was filled with tears. I didn't get out of bed and I didn't sleep. Every thought I had was of Edward. How sweet he was in the beginning. How he treated me like the most precious thing in his world. Every touch, every embrace, every kiss was so gentle, so loving, there was never a question of his love for me. And, if I were being honest with myself, that had never changed.

He may not have been around all the time but when he was, he was the same man I met all those years before. We were still happy, still in love. How could I let that go?

Paul's words from the night before rang in my head. _'I know you love him, Bella. That was never a question. The question you have to ask yourself isn't whether or not you can live without him. The question is do you want to?'_

It wasn't an easy question to answer. I didn't want to give up on him. I still wanted a life with him. I just didn't know what kind of life it would be if he was never home.

It was all too much. I didn't have any answers. I didn't know what to do.

I needed this break. I needed to figure things out and, hopefully, I wasn't the only one.


	20. Chapter 20

Every day after the first was easier to live through. Paul was right. I could live without Edward. I'd done it for so long already. And, in some ways, knowing the truth made it easier. The waiting and wondering were gone. I wasn't waiting for him to grace me with his presence only to let me down again. I knew he wouldn't be there.

And he wouldn't be there because I asked him not to be.

Surprisingly, Edward gave me what I'd asked for. He was giving me space. He was giving me time to think and it had helped.

By the time I went back to work on Monday, I felt refreshed. I felt like a new person, like I could breathe again. The smile on my face widened when I walked into my office and saw my favorite flowers sitting on my desk. I knew they were from Edward. He had always sent me flowers when I was celebrating another milestone at work, and the new award now sitting on my bookshelf was definitely something to celebrate.

I pulled the card from the center of the arrangement and sat down to read. My vision blurred and my heart split in two when I saw the impersonal type-written message.

_Congratulations on your success._

_Michael_

"They're beautiful, Bella."

I looked up to Rosalie standing in my doorway and I burst into tears. She was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Honey, what's wrong."

"Th…They're not...Edward...didn't…"

Rosalie wrapped me in her arms. "Shh, it's okay, Bella. Don't cry."

"He always…and he didn't."

"I know, honey. I know." She stroked my hair while I cried.

"You know?" I pushed away from her. "How do you know?"

"Honey, Emmett and I spent the weekend with Edward. He's not doing so well." She looked sad. "When Emmett asked, he told us everything. He apologized to me for hurting you so badly. I told him you were the one he needed to make it up to and he could start with the flowers.

"He told me he couldn't send them. He didn't think you'd accept them because you didn't want anything to do with him."

Her words hurt me all over again.

"Is that what he thinks?"

"He's a wreck, Bella. He thinks it's over."

How could he think that? I still loved him.

"I never said it was over."

He knew I still loved him. Didn't he?

"I'm sorry, Bella."

He had to know. I had to tell him.

"No, Rose. It's not over."

.

.

.

**One more chapter to go and my little story will be done. See you soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for all the delays. Here's an extra long chapter to finish this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

My phone vibrated with a text before the elevator doors even closed.

_I'll cover for you with Newton. And Edward's at home. Luv u _

Thanks to Rosalie's message, I didn't waste my time driving to Edward's office. Though, I did wonder what he was doing home on a Monday. It didn't matter. None of it mattered as I stopped my car in his driveway and ran to the house.

The door opened before I could even knock and I threw myself into Edward's arms. He held me so tight I'd probably be bruised by morning, but I didn't care as long as he was holding me. Again, it was hypocritical to be here now after telling myself I wouldn't just run back to him, but the thought of him believing I didn't want him anymore hurt too much.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing here?"

"I love you." My arms tightened around his neck. "It's not over."

I left a trail of kisses across his cheek until I found his lips. I kissed him, a hard, bruising kiss, before leaving more kisses back to his ear. "I promise, it's not over."

~oOo~

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said as he brushed his fingers across my bare shoulder, "but I thought you wanted time away from me."

I snuggled deeper into the pillow as I turned to face him. "I did, but someone very smart asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer until this morning."

He flashed that beautiful smile I loved so much. "You know that doesn't make any sense, right?"

I scooted a little closer to him and he slipped an arm around my waist. "There were flowers on my desk this morning and I was so sure they were from you."

His smile fell away. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would…"

I put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I know. By some crazy coincidence, Mr. Newton bought my favorite flowers and the pain I felt when I realized they weren't from you crushed me. I knew then that I had my answer." I moved my hand to cup his cheek. "There is nothing in this world that means more to me than you. And as long as you're honest with me, the time apart doesn't matter because everything we have and everything we are when we're together is worth so much more. I love you, Edward, and I don't want to live without you."

In a heartbeat, I was on my back and Edward was kissing me, but before I could deepen the kiss, he lifted his head to look at me.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart, I love you. But you're wrong, the time apart does matter. So, when I went to work on Thursday, I told Marcus everything and walked out."

"You quit your job?"

"That job almost ruined us and I won't take that chance again."

"What about Aro?"

"Aro can go fuck himself. Let him say what he wants; I don't need his endorsement. I'll work at McDonald's if I have to."

I slid my hand up his arm. "Mmm, it's a good thing I like French fries."

I burst into a fit of laughter as Edward's tickled my side. I apologized quickly.

"Sorry, sorry. I was kidding." Catching my breath again, I held his face in my hands. "You're amazing at what you do, Edward. You'll find another job. Hopefully, it's in your field but if not, we'll figure it out. But whatever happens, we're in this together."

"Together." He leaned in, kissing me softly. "I like that."

~oOo~

I checked my dress in the mirror again just as I heard the knock on the door. Running my fingers through my hair one last time, I left the bedroom and went to answer the door. Edward stood in front of me looking gorgeous in his black suit, his blue tie matching my dress perfectly.

"You're beautiful," he said as he stepped into the house and gave me a kiss.

"So are you." He raised an eyebrow. "Handsome, I mean."

"Are you ready to go? The party starts in twenty minutes."

My office Christmas party was a big deal every year and tonight was no different. Mr. Newton spared no expense and I was told I couldn't be late.

"Almost." I smiled and walked to the drawer to pull out the box that held his present. "I know it's not Christmas yet but I wanted to give you this before we go."

The brightest smile lit his face when he saw the key inside.

"Bella, are you sure?"

For so long, I didn't think we'd get to this point but after the day he told me he'd quit his job, hoping to save our relationship, things began to change. We went on dates, he cooked me dinner, and we were there for each other through everything, even when Marcus called to offer him his job back.

Well, it wasn't exactly his job Marcus was offering. It was Aro's. As it turned out, on top of learning that he was paying Aro for work he didn't do, Marcus was livid over losing his best employee and he did the one thing Edward thought he'd never do. He fired his son.

We'd struggled with the decision but after a lengthy discussion, Edward took the job. Though, not before making it clear that his family came first. He wouldn't let the job jeopardize our relationship again. Marcus, who Edward had learned was a devoted husband, completely understood his reasoning and quickly agreed. That decision gave me _my_ Edward back.

"We've been apart long enough," I answered. "I want you to move back in."

"There's nothing in the world I want more. Well," he smirked, "there is one thing."

Edward dropped to one knee and pulled his own box out of his pocket.

"A year ago I was lying in bed thinking I'd lost you. But then you came to me and gave me another chance. I will never take that for granted again. I told you once before, you are the angel in my life and I'm not complete without you." He opened the box, revealing the diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me, Bella?"

My blurry eyes shifted from him to the ring and back again before I whispered the only word I could. "Yes."

~oOo~

The party was in full swing when we finally arrived. I felt horrible for missing the presentation, but it couldn't be helped. Edward left me to get us some drinks while I scanned the crowd for Rosalie and Emmett.

"Better late than never, I guess."

I grinned and turned to see Paul with the biggest smile on his face.

"Look." He held up the award in his hands. "Now I have one just like you."

"You deserve it. I'm sorry I missed the presentation."

"It's alright. I think your celebration was a little more important than mine." I looked at him questioningly and he lifted my left hand. "So, what did you think of your early Christmas gift?"

"You knew?"

"Of course, I know everything." My eyes narrowed and Paul smirked. "Bella, you know Edward and I put our differences behind us months ago. So, after he bought the ring, he came to me, as one of your oldest friends, and told me what he was planning. I obviously approved because I'd do anything to see my girl happy." He pulled me into a quick hug. "So tell me, what do you think."

He released me and I turned, quickly finding Edward across the room talking to his brother. Our eyes locked and he flashed a brilliant smile. Without turning away from my fiancé, I answered, "It's perfect."

* * *

**Finally, Bella and Edward are happy. And I can only hope you enjoyed the journey to get them there. **

**Big, big hugs and a million kisses to kmah88 for putting up with my craziness. It's a tough job, but she kept me in line while making this one pretty for all of you.**

**To all my readers…thank you so much for always sticking with me. You are the best.**

**And to my girls – you know who you are – I'm so thankful you're in my life. I love you all so much. I couldn't get by without you.**


End file.
